PKS Phobia Kepada Sensei
by Authorjelek
Summary: Ibuki yang seharusnya sudah kabur dari penyebab kambuh fobianya, di tahun keduanya harus sering kambuh lagi. [AU!school life]


Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (c) LEVEL-5

.

Ibuki, dibalik _pride_-nya yang tinggi itu, merupakan seorang calygenophobia dan ia sendiri selama 15 tahun hidup ini selalu berhasil menutupinya; alasan yang dibuatnya juga bervariasi, entah keringat yang dikeluarkannya saat fobia dikamuflasekan dengan keringat bermain basketnya, saat pusing adanya teman-temannya hanya kuatir kalau dia sedang sakit-berhubung menjabat kartu as timnya, atau dia sendiri menghindari jauh-jauh bertemu tatap dengan penyebab fobianya aktif itu.

Salah satu caranya adalah masuk ke asrama khusus laki-laki semenjak menginjak kelas 1 SMP; dan ia selalu yakin setidaknya dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik di sini.

Ah; tak berarti Ibuki mengaku fobianya berarti dirinya homoseksual, ya. Kalau katanya sendiri, dia hanya memiliki selera berbeda soal perempuan... katanya.

Tapi soal kamuflase sudah gagal semua semenjak guru baru di tahun keduanya menjabat; saat banyak murid lelaki _hyper_, dia sendiri mati kutu kalau tidak kebakaran jenggot.

Awalnya dimulai dari isu ada guru wanita baru yang masuk ke sekolah.

Proporsi bagus, rambut agak panjang yang terjulur indah, suara tak buruk, mata tajam yang menambah kesan _tsundere _yang menusuk hati, gaya anggun nan mewah, dan wajah tak usah ditanya lagi, cantik rupawan. Kombinasi sempurna untuk mencuci mata bagi siswa yang bosan menatap sesama jenisnya di sini.

Sementara Ibuki mendengus, apalagi **bencana** setiap kunjungan wali kelas, dia harus mau menahan pingsan setiap bertemu; dan guru cantik yang di mata Ibuki nista bernama Shindou itu, hampir selalu menganggap Ibuki tak sopan lalu dengan sadis, seenaknya menghukumnya.

Hari ini Shindou malas menghukum, jadi Ibuki hanya dipanggil ke kantor.

Hanya, ya? Rasanya menahan muntah dengan wajah nyaris membiru itu lebih sulit dipertahankan di ruang guru. Ibuki bersumpah dia tak ingin membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, walaupun ingin orang lain membutuhkannya.

.

"Ibuki, aku sudah bosan menghukummu. Sekarang jelaskan kenapa setiap kita bertemu kau mengalihkan pandangan, bukannya salam dengan sopan seperti teman-temanmu?" Sumpah, Shindou kesal, sekesalnya. Di genggamannya, baton siap dijadikan cambuk untuk Ibuki.

Ibuki tidak mau membuka mulutnya karena takut isi perutnya langsung keluar semua seiring mulutnya mencoba berbicara.

CTAK.

Shindou benar-benar kesal karena muridnya harus membisu.

"Jawab."

CTAK.

Sekali lagi untuk kebisuan yang berlanjut.

Dan urat-urat di pelipis Ibuki sudah mengkerut.

(Sudahlah, tak peduli lagi kalau ia muntah asli saat memuntahkan protes.)

"Oi, sakit, Bu! Saya ada fobia ama wanita... cantik, dah. Ibu ngerti? Bisa berenti nyambukin saya? Terserah tapi itu berarti Ibu saya bilang cantik, 'kan? Udah, ya?"

Lah, malah tambah tidak sopan.

Setidaknya unek-unek sukses keluar semua.

CTAK.

Setelah menyambuk ke sembarang arah sekali lagi, ada aura muram mengoar-ngoar. Ah, sial. Gurunya benar marah ternyata dikasari. Mungkin reputasi baik Ibuki akan segera runtuh. Aktif ekskul dan nilai lumayan sudah tak bisa jadi andalan rupanya. Masa mulai sekarang untuk prestasi ia harus menyogok dengan wajah gantengnya? Seram juga baginya kalau jadi target homoseksual guru-guru pedonya, jadi... coret.

Tunggu. Prestasi masalah nanti. Semasokis in denial-nya dia pun, aura Shindou-_sensei_-nya itu lebih seram dari bayangan homonya.

"Ibuki," nadanya sedikit naik, "mau ke toilet bareng **Ibu**?"

Ibuki segera mengerti karena seorang _gentleman _tidak akan menolak 'permintaan tolong' seorang wanita yang ketakutan pergi ke toilet sendirian.

(Pertanyaannya, bukannya Shindou lebih ke arah menawarkan, ya, daripada meminta tolong?)

.

Esoknya, walaupun harus sampai bercosplay menjadi ninja untuk menutupi luka cambuknya, setidaknya Ibuki sudah tak merasakan fobia menyerangnya lagi; setidaknya sampai ia bertemu wanita asli cantik dj luar sana.

.

.

**fin**

**.**

A/n: saya ngetik apaan sih. Ah sudahlah, maaf fail.


End file.
